Broly: The True Saiyan Of Legend
by NicksAGreatWriter
Summary: -SPOILERS- After reviving the universes that had been erased during the tournament of power, Goku and Vegeta continue their training, to become stronger than ever. Unknown to them, they have brought back someone far deadlier than they could imagine. It's only a matter of time until they cross paths, but will they be able to stand a chance?
1. Chapter 1

After the Tournament Of Power had been won by Universe 7's warriors, they were granted the ability to make the ultimate wish. It had been decided that they should revive the fallen universes, reviving their friends they had lost, and saving the lives of many others. The multiverse has been restored once more. With, unforeseen consequences..

In space, Freeza has returned again from his eternal hell, ready to get back to work. He's brought the Freeza Force back to it's golden age, and back to it's rightful place as the most fearsome army, throughout the entirety of the seventh universe, with their massacres seeming to have no end. Unbeknownst to them, there is a far more dangerous being, lurking throughout the cosmos, causing far more destruction.

Freeza is currently aboard his space ship, staring out of the glass window, into the dark void, as one of his top men, Dekoban, is briefing him on their accomplishments"The invasion of the dinosaur planet was a success, my lord. Our men were able to wipe out the primitive species that lived there in just under thirty minutes!" Dekoban stood proud, saluting Freeza, yet trembled at the fear of upsetting the frost demon. The almighty emperor began to speak.

"And this is supposed to impress me how?" He asked, bored and uninterested. Dekoban began sweating, as he continued to grow more, and more, nervous. "Well u-uh sir, it's just that we were a little tired today! You did make us train all night." Freeza scoffed and turned to the captain. "Do I have to remind you who you are, Dekoban? You're a member of the Freeza Force. Not some club for children!" Frieza glares at Dekoban, with a blank, calm expression on his face. Dekoban started to stutter, nervously. "I-I apologize sir! It wont happen again!" He cleared his throat, and wiped the sweat from his brow, as he stands straight, trying his best not to disappoint their leader. "Next time, we'll go for fifteen minutes!" Freeza looks back toward the glass, staring once more into the void. "The Ginyu's could've taken over a planet in ten, without the need for half of the men you've been supplied with.. While I do appreciate your optimism, I am going to need you to prove your worth, Captain." Dekoban smiled, certain he can make it up to him. "You can count on us, Lord Freeza! Next we'll take over the Yardrats planet. It wont be long untill we arrive." Freeza turns around again. "You are dismissed, Captain Dekoban. Dekoban salutes Freeza, and begins to walk.

"Oh, and Dekoban.." Dekoban turns around. "Yes, my lord..?" Freeza glared at him, piercing him with his cold, and ruthless stare.

"Do not disappoint me."

Dekoban gulps, as he exits the room, while Freeza sits down, onto his royal seat. The captain had been spared from his mistake. Minutes later, the team lands onto the planet. It is covered in pink sand, with blue, glistening streams of water coursing through it. Dekoban speaks to all of the soldiers, relaying their plan. "Alright, make sure to spread out, and cover as much ground as possible! If you can save time by wounding someone, do it! Unless, of course, you WANT to be punished by our great emperor, that is." Everyone salutes him, yelling "Yes, sir!", before they fly off in different directions, looking like a swarm of locusts, as they filled the sky easily with their numbers. Dekoban follows a pair of young soldiers, knowing they're inexperienced, and may do more harm than they have intended. As they fly over the sandy planet, discovering lakes, and lush forests, filled with a wide variety of plants, they discover a small village, filled with Yardrat children playing, as their parents work on their vegetable farms. The village had been living in peace for hundreds of years, but this does not mean that they are without warriors.

Captain Dekoban, and his men land onto the ground, as the workers gather around them, having been secluded from most species beyond their planet, they are amazed by the strange creatures they have found themselves in contact with. The children hide behind their parents, frightened, while some workers are prepared for a fight, wishing to protect their family.

A Yardrat walks out from the crowd, with a sword on standby, distrusting these strange beings they have just encountered. He began to speak, with a soft, and yet stern voice. "Who are you?"

Captain Dekoban begins to laugh, with his men following his lead, not sure as to why they were laughing

"Who are WE? We're part of the Freeza Force! The most feared army throughout the universe! And.. We are here to conquer your planet, to sell to buyers. It is a remarkable world, and I'm certain we can get a lot for this sucker."

The Yardrat had easily become angered, not wishing to give up the lives they have strived to build, throughout generations. "What about us? You can't take our homes away!" Captain Dekoban quickly responded, not wishing to spend more time than they had already spent. "We aren't going to. You can either give in, and go somewhere else, or you can die here with your families." The Yardrat looks around, and growled. "I'd rather die!" He shouts, as he unsheathed his sword, and lunged at them, when all of a sudden he is shot with a laser, causing him to fall to the ground. The families around him scream in terror, horrified of what they have just witnessed. One of Dekobans men had shot him. Dekoban was used to murdering other creatures by this point, and paid no attention to what just happened. "So, how about anyone else? Do you want to live, or wind up like your brave friend here?"

All of the Yardrats sit on the ground, terrified, bowing down to them, surrendering. "We surrender! Please don't kill us!" Captain Dekoban laughs proudly, feeling like a king. "Alright men, take these fine people back to the ship. We can dump them on some other planet." The men once again salute, and follow his command. As soon as they leave, Dekoban gets a transmission from his scouter. The transmission goes to static, losing connection. It was one of his men. Dekoban decided to ignore it, and instead, head back to the ship, certain that the rest of his men had everything handled.

When he arrives back at the ship, before he can enter, three badly injured soldiers show up, one of the trio, on the brink of death. "WE NEED TO GET OFF THIS PLANET! THEY'RE ALL DEAD!" One of the men shouts, horrified of what they had just witnessed. Dekoban is in shock. "What do you mean they're ALL dead?! What the hell happened!?" He doesn't believe all of his men could have died, at least not by any of the planets inhabitants. "God dammit, you're a soldier! Toughen up and tell me what happened!" The half dead soldier begins to speak. "It was the saiyan of legend.. He's here...!" He struggled to speak, before he blacked out. Captain Dekobans heart drops. How could the legendary super saiyan be HERE? Wasn't it Goku? Is he truly powerful enough to wipe out every one of them? Dekoban rushes the men inside, running to Freeza's headquarters.

The doors open, as he runs to Freeza, out of breath, and frightened. Freeza scowls at him, assuming they were beaten by Yardrats, or something else despicable. "What is it now?" he asks, in an annoyed, and frustrated tone. He has had enough of the Captain already. Dekoban shouts "The Legendary Super Saiyan is here! He killed them all!" Freeza stands up in response to this news. "The legendary super saiyan..? But.. How could that be.." He turns around, thinking to himself. 'So it wasn't Goku after all.. I suppose it makes sense. He never was much of a threat to begin with. The dimwit barely has the heart of a true saiyan, anyway. I suppose I should confront him. Perhaps I can convince the ape to join me, and we can both crush Goku like the bug he is, together. While I may have enjoyed fighting alongside him, my burning hatred for him shall always live on.'

He turns back to Captain Dekoban, smiling deviously. "Thank you for telling me, Captain... However.." Freeza raises his hand, shooting Dekoban in the chest with his signature death beam, and watches him fall to the ground, groaning in pain, trying to stand back up, to no avail. "I wont need you anymore. I have better plans than to lead a bunch of weaklings such as yourself. I still have a score to settle.." Freeza, begins to laugh maniacally, as Dekoban dies in front of him. Ready to get his revenge, once and for all, he begins to plan his next move. 'I'll be seeing you soon, Goku. This time, I won't go easy on you.'

Back on Earth, it has been months after the Tournament Of Power had been won by the Seventh Universe. After fighting over fifty of the strongest mortals from throughout the multiverse, Goku and Vegeta kept training, both wishing to surpass the other in strength. With the two constantly neck and neck in their strength, they had never both been so determined to become stronger, in their lives. Somewhere, in the middle of a desert, smoke can be seen rising, followed by explosions, flashes of lights, and dust being thrown everywhere. The two were at it again, both sparring, to once again test their strength on one another. After an hour of throwing punches, and dodging blasts of energy called Ki, they both stop, exhausted. Vegetas clothes are tattered, and Goku is covered in dust, from head to toe. They're both panting, but will recover soon enough to get back to the fight. So far, it is very likely a stalemate. Goku begins to rub his head, chuckling. "I guess we're too strong for eachother, huh, Vegeta? I have to say, through all the years you spent trying to become stronger than me, I thought we'd never have a fair fight again.. Heh heh." Goku, albeit tired from the battle, was having fun. There's nothing he loves more than a good fight.

Vegeta begins to speak. "Tch. You call this a fair fight, Kakarot? Hell, you could barely call this a fight at all. We aren't making any progress! It's just one Ki blast, after another, and NEITHER of us are losing." Vegeta clenches his fists, wanting to get it over with. He is becoming more and more agitated. He's trained far more than Goku has, and yet he still isn't stronger than him. Goku takes notice of Vegeta being frustrated, as he always is. He doesn't want the fight to go on any longer than HE does, and yet he isn't willing to back down. There's only one way to settle this.

"Alright, Vegeta.. How about we go all out? No more weak punches, or a whole bunch've Ki blasts.. What do you say?" Vegeta crosses his arms, looking away from Goku. He scrunches his nose. "Fine! You want to go all out, that's fine by me." He smiles and chuckles to himself. "But don't blame me if you get hurt." Goku gives his signature cheeky grin, while nervously laughing at Vegetas remarks. He was tired. But nonetheless, they both take a few steps back, and begin to use their ultimate moves, planning to use their full power. Goku draws his hands back, semi-cupping them. He begins to channel his energy into his hands, causing a blue ball of energy to appear. As he does this, Vegeta throws his arms back, and stretches his legs outward, channeling his energy throughout his body, causing his body to emit a bright yellow glow. He is struggling to stay in this position, but isn't giving up just yet. The yellow glow begins flashing rapidly, with lightning bolts erupting from it. Vegeta is groaning, struggling to control all of the energy inside. Dust is being kicked up, along with sand, being pushed back from the wind, caused by the massive amount of energy. "Aaaaargh!" Goku begins to launch his attack. "Kaaaaa! Meeeee!" The blue orb begins to brigthen, as Goku adds more, and more energy into it. Vegeta thrusts his arms forward, with sweat flowing from his pores.

Vegeta puts the energy between his hands together, forming a yellow sphere. The heat coming from their energy begins to turn the sand that has not been blown away just yet, into glass. Sand, and dust, has begun swirling around the two powerful Saiyans. Goku is nearly done. "Haaaaaa meeeeee!" Just as he is almost ready to fire, Vegeta screams the name of his attack, beginning to fire all of the energy that he had built up. "FINAL FLAASH!", sending a giant yellow beam towards his rival, Goku, that is emitting more electricity than the aura that had previously surrounded him. The attack is so powerful, it even manages to send Vegeta flying backwards, not being able to withstand the force. But before Goku can be hit with the beam, he fires his own attack. The Kamehameha. "HAAAAAAAAA!" And with that, Goku thrusts his hands forward, launching his blue beam towards Vegeta, and his Final Flash.

Both of the beams of energy are massive, and nearly equal in size. They impact, but neither seems to be overpowering the other. Vegeta, and Goku, both desperate to win, put all of their might into the attacks. The light flashing from the location, could be seen from miles away. When suddenly, both of the powerful energy blasts abruptly stop. Smoke has filled the area, and most of the sand had been turned to glass. As the smoke clears, Goku, and Vegeta, are both on the ground, parallel to eachother. They didn't have any energy left in them to even move. The two are both struggling to catch their breath, no longer caring who won, just both equally wanting rest, and nothing more. They are unaware of what has happened on the Yardrat planet, and are both completely oblivious to the destruction reigning throughout their universe.

Later that day, Goku and Vegeta are being treated by Bulma. "Honestly you two, if you both keep training like this you're just going to get yourselves killed!" Vegeta scoffs and looks away from Bulma. "I'd be more than happy to die fighting, than to die of old age." Beside him, Goku is laughing joyfully. "Gonna have to agree with ya on that one! I've died three times, and I don't regret a thing!" Bulma glared at the two, clearly annoyed, as she finished stitching Vegeta up for the third time that month. "Ugh. Saiyans. Why do you all have to be so ignorant?" Goku was about to answer, but is swiftly interrupted by Bulma. "It's a rhetorical question!" She sighed, tired from working on the two buffoons injuries.

"There. I'm finished. But if you two come back again in this kind of shape, I'm gonna have to ask Whis to start taking care of you, both. I don't have time to baby sit you guys." Goku gives Bulma a thumbs up, after stretching a bit. Vegeta scoffs. "Look, if we start training on Lord Beerus' planet, will you stop being so worried? Then you wont have to deal with our wounds, or our training." Bulma thought about it for a minute. It might be a good idea. She eventually sighs. "Fine. I guess it'll be ok, as long as you visit the kids every now and then. I'm not gonna let you miss out on your own daughters childhood."

"Tch. Whatever."

Vegeta stands up with Goku. "We'll be back soon. Kakarot, come with me.

Goku reluctantly follows his rival, curious as to what they are going to do. They walk through town, and to a mall. Goku decides to finally ask. "Hey, uh, Vegeta, what are we doing at the mall?" Vegeta doesn't look at him, he just answers, as straight forward as possible. "We're buying baby clothes for Bulla. Before we went training, I promised Bulma I would go shopping." Vegeta faces Goku. "Then YOU had the bright idea to make us waste all of our energy." Goku laughs to himself, once again. "Yeah, sorry about that! I dont know what I was thinkin'. Hehe he.."

They enter a shop, and are greeted by a young woman. "Hiya! Welcome to-" Vegeta is not wasting any more time, and ignores her. He takes all of the clothes he can find, and pays for it all. The cashier is flabbergasted, struggling to believe how much money they had just made. But Vegeta could care less. He swiftly grabbed the clothes, and walked away with Goku. "And THAT'S how it's done Kakarot."

Goku was confused as to why Vegeta was so proud of shopping for clothes. But then again, he has spent years and years on Earth, mellowing out, no longer being the ruthless, and selfish Saiyan, he once was.

As they both were returning home, they were greeted by an unexpected sight. As the two soared through the skies, in the corner of their eyes they spot what appeared to be a meteor crashing into the crust of the planet. It's a few miles off. Goku paid no attention to it, but Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks, looking towards the direction of the blast. He had been sensing evil energy for a while now, but had assumed it was nothing.

"Kakarot, stop!" He had caught his attention, to cause him to stop. "Huh? What is it?" He noticed Vegeta staring at something, and turned his head to see what it was. He didn't see anything, when suddenly, he felt it. A large wave of evil energy was coming from where the object had crashed. He had no idea why he didn't feel the energy before.

Vegeta glared at his friend, as they both silently nod, knowing they had to check it out.

When they arrive, they soon realize that it was not a meteor that had landed. It was a Saiyan pod. The two enter their fighting positions, both ready to fight for the planet they so dearly love. The door pops open, revealing a mysterious figure. He steps out of the pod, towering over Goku, and Vegeta. "Heh heh heh.. So you're an earthling, right?" They say nothing. "No matter.. Either way. You, and the rest of this planet will be gone soon enough." The mysterious figure gives a sinister smile, as he had begun to emit a green aura. He begins to cackle, while Goku and Vegeta enter Super Saiyan Blue. Not taking any chances..

Freeza has been thinking to himself, amidst all the chaos that has been wrought throughout the planet. They have yet to run into the Legendary Super Saiyan, but their luck will soon run out. 'Father warned me of the "Legendary Super Saiyan", but I never believed him. The stories I had heard.. A ruthless Saiyan capable of destroying galaxies, in just a blink of the eye. I may be equal in strength with Goku now, but have I become powerful enough to hold my own against a legend? I suppose there is only one way to find out..' Freeza exits the room, to discover his men arguing amongst themselves. They're terrified, but they quickly silence themselves, and salute Freeza. He glares at them all, saying nothing. The exit to the ship opens for him, leading him outside.

When the door shuts behind him, he smiles, as he charges his death beam. When it reaches the size of a beach ball, he turns around, firing it at the ship. "I'll see you all in HELL!" He shouts, before it hits the space ship filled with the tyrants top men, prompting it to explode, killing them all. He smiles sinisterly, with the fire coming from the ship reflecting off of his cold, black, eyes. He didn't kill them out of hatred, or for his own amusement. He did it to attract the Legendary Super Saiyan. Freeza stares at the smoke rising, waiting patiently for the enemy that had been prophesied to be the cause of his downfall. He would have been frightened years before, but after going to hell and back twice, and becoming as powerful as a god of destruction, he no longer cares. Any amount of fear he would have, is replaced by curiosity. He doesn't plan on fighting, but if he must, he is willing to do so, and he does not plan on losing. After a few minutes, he sees a shadowy figure appearing over the horizon. It's him. The Legendary Super Saiyan. Broly. He stands seven feet tall, wearing old Saiyan armor, with his tail wrapped around himself like a belt.

He briefly walks toward the sadistic ruler, before stopping dead in his tracks. The two are a mere yard away from eachother. Freeza is the one to break the silence. "So, you are the one and only, Saiyan of legend.. I thought you'd be taller." Broly had no reaction, seeing Freeza as nothing more than a bug he could squash at any given moment. "What does it matter to a Frost Demon, like yourself?"

Freezas smile fades, as he gives Broly a cold stare. "A long time ago, my father warned me of a Saiyan so powerful, that he would be the downfall of my empire. I thought I had already encountered him once before, but it would appear I was mistaken. I brought you to me, to exact revenge upon an old enemy of mine, who lives on the planet known as Earth." Broly quietly laughs to himself, staring right back at Freeza. "What makes you think I will go so easily, weakling?"

Freeza became frustrated, trying to resist the urge to blow him into bits right then and there. He takes a breath. "Because if you don't, I will send you to hell, where you belong. With the rest of your monkey race." He charges a small death beam. Certainly, it is not enough to kill him, and is more of a scare tactic. Broly notices the beam, and begins to laugh. "You honestly think you stand a chance against me?!" He charges at Freeza unexpectedly, too fast to block. He grabs Freeza by his head, and throws him into the ground, creating a massive crater under him. He lies there, motionless, as the wrathful Saiyan, laughs again. "You're no stronger than the rest of this universes life forms, after all." As soon as Broly turns, he is shot in the back with a death beam, which barely leaves a scratch. He turns back around, to see a barely breathing Freeza standing on his feet, enraged. "If a fight is what you want, be my guest and die for me, monkey!"

"Witness the power of a God!" he shouts, before charging at Broly, punching him in the gut. The Saiyan, falls to the ground. Freeza charges a Super Nova, planning on incinerating Broly with it. "It would seem the prophecy wasn't true after all.. Allow me to finish you off, you disgusting ape." Once it finally finishes charging, Freeza laughs at his opponent. "DIE!"

Before it could be thrown, Broly was already behind him. "You'll need to do better than that." He had been almost unscathed by the attack, and was simply playing with him. Freeza looks on in terror, as Broly grabs him by his throat, slowly choking him, as he charges up his own attack. He holds up his hand, slowly creating a green shining orb in his palm. When it reaches the size of his entire hand, he punches Freeza with it, dealing far more damage than what he would've done just throwing it at him. He does this two more times, making him more and more pissed, while bruising him. Freeza tries to hit Broly with his tail, but before he can do so, Broly begins standing on his tail, holding it down, injuring the emperor further. He screams in agony, as a drop of purple blood leaks from his mouth. Broly maniacally laughs, before he tilts his head. "What's wrong? You should be proud, to die by a Saiyan, let alone, a legend."

Having enough, Freeza realizes he has no choice, and begins his transformation, into his Golden state. He begins to emit a blinding white light, causing Broly to shield his eyes, groaning. He can't see anything.

The light goes beyond the atmosphere, almost like a shining beacon. Freeza can be heard laughing, as the light slowly fades, revealing his ultimate form. His skin is now Golden, and Purple. Broly lets go of Freeza, shocked by the form. The Frost Demon enters his signature stance, allowing Broly to marvel at his transformation. "And now, the REAL fight begins."

Freeza charges toward his target, and begins to rapidly punch Broly, pushing him back an inch. He is taking damage, but is still holding his ground. Freeza delivers one last blow, knocking Broly down, even further back. Before he can stand back up, Freeza starts hitting him with multiple death beams, over and over. The Saiyan is groaning, becoming more agitated and more agitated, just like Freeza before, but is quickly drowned out by the evil emperors satisfied cackling. Every blow he delivers is more satisfying than the last. Smoke fills the area, obscuring Broly from Freezas vision. He continues firing, when suddenly a green glow starts shining from the dark smoke. It's not an attack. Broly is powering up. Frieza sends one more death beam into Broly, as he waits to see what is about to happen.

The Saiyan begins laughing psychotically, before screaming. Frieza can only see the outline of his body, before he explodes into a giant green light, brighter than Friezas. The sheer power flowing from Broly is enough to shake the planet, while it begins turning it from day to night, ripping apart the ground surrounding him. His screams turn into growls, as the beam fades, along with the smoke. Revealing him in his true form.

He had grown by two feet, now towering over Freeza, with bright Green hair.. His muscle mass had increased far more, and his pupils have vanished.

This was it. The Legendary Super Saiyan, that Freeza had been warned of, and so terrified of for years. Before Freeza can react, he is tossed to the ground by Broly. He bounces from the impact, and tries to catch himself. He realizes this isn't just a game anymore. This is a matter of life and death.

Using his quick thinking, he decides it's best to use his last resort right off the bat. He fires a beam into the planet, directly through the crust, and all the way to the core. The planet will blow up in five minutes, so all he has to do is bide his time.

Broly takes notice, but shows no concern. He's having fun. Now realizing that Freeza just used his last resort, he is certain that he knows he is doomed to fail, so instead of destroying him at that moment, he starts walking towards him menacingly. Freeza has little to no time to react, so he quickly charges another supernova, throwing it at the hulking monster. It hits him, staying on top of him.

Freeza smiles, thinking he has damaged the Saiyan, before realizing that he had caught it, even with it being twice the size of himself. He raises it over his head, and begins adding his own energy into it, causing it to grow larger, as Freeza realizes what he's doing. He is going to use his attack against him. Either it will kill him, or it will destroy the planet. The skies turn red, as the atmosphere is slowly fading, along with the planets gravity, which will only benefit Broly for the time being, making him lighter, and faster every second. Broly laughs, and throws the giant mass of deadly energy at his victim. When Freeza attempts to catch it, it slowly starts pushing him against the ground. Broly watches curiously, as he starts to press further into the ground, struggling to deflect the MegaNova. Freeza groans, attempting to catch his breath, as he just barely is able to hold his own against the attack. He manages to get proper footing, and pushes it up. It is now in his hands, above his head, as it was with Broly, previously. His foe claps, impressed by his strength.

Freeza knows he can not throw it, or else Broly would just dodge it, to destroy the planet faster. So he does the only thing he can do, and attempts to condense it, as he had done once before with a god of destructions energy ball, that was used as an attempt to assassinate Goku. After a minute of struggling, he manages to crush it down to the size of a basketball, before he violently throws it at Broly, hitting him. Upon impact the ball explodes, sending Freeza flying back, and hopefully defeating the monster once and for all. As Freeza stands up, recovering from the blast, he sees Broly through the smoke once more, this time injured.

He is bleeding, and fires one last Ki blast, after deciding it's time to leave the planet, to distract Freeza as he runs away. Freeza leaps into the air, following him, attempting to keep him on the dying planet. He only has two minutes left.

He loses sight of Broly, but not for much longer, as he sees him enter the Saiyan pod he arrived in. He swiftly escapes in it, too fast for the emperor. It is now Freeza realizes his fate. He could survive the vacuum of space, but not the explosion of the planet. He clenches his fists, and reverts back into his final form.

He thinks of every time Goku has defeated him, and how the prophecy was true all along. He had met his match once more, but this time, it is uncertain if he will come back. He unclenches his fists, and closes his eyes, smiling. Wether or not he survives the death of the planet, he is still proud. Proud to have bested the Legendary Super Saiyan, forcing him to retreat, something he had once before never seen as possible.

The planets ground begins to crack open, spewing lava out. Frieza is at peace, even though he will soon be in hell once more, to spend an eternity tormented, and driven mad. He has done horrible things, but he does not regret any of it. After all, he was the most feared being in the universe, with his mere name sending fear into the hearts of his enemies, or those that dare stand in his way.

It is then that the planet finally crumbles, and explodes, possibly killing him. The Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly, now has his eyes set on the planet known as 'earth.' Intrigued by whom Freeza could've possibly mistaken him for.


	2. Chapter 2

Broly stares at the two Saiyans that stand before him. Goku, and Vegeta had no fear in their eyes, as they waited for the monsterous legend himself to make a move. Everything was still, almost as if time itself had frozen. The only sounds ringing throughout the area, are the wisps of wind flowing through the trees. Even the birds were silent. After a few brief moments of anticipation, Vegeta grunts, sick of waiting. "Gggrrr, fight us you COWARD!"

Vegeta lunges at Broly, attempting to hit him with a powerful punch, not planning on underestimating his opponent, but stumbles over, as his enemy has just disappeared. Vegeta stutters, confused. "W-what?!"

Looking behind themselves, they see him standing on top of a giant, gray rock, smiling. They both attack together, in near perfect unison, charging at him from seperate sides, attempting to hit him with multiple kicks and hits. They throw punches, over and over, left and right, right and left, even attempting to kick him, with him dodging each one. He smiles, seeing them as useless, and powerless fools. He is far too fast for them. Broly grabs Vegetas fist, and swiftly throws him into Goku, who is mid punch, knocking them to the ground, which is covered in dry, and dead, grass. They both grunt as they hit the ground, with Vegeta on top of his rival, Goku. They are both quick to hop back onto to their feet, still standing next to eachother. Although the Saiyan Prince is angered, Goku is filled with excitement, glad he can finally test out his strength on someone evil again. having a cheeky smile on his face. Broly points at the naive saint.

"You smile, and yet you have yet to land a single punch. Is this ignorance, bliss, or cockiness?" he asks Goku, curious as to why he is so excited to fight a demon like him.

Goku chuckles, as he rubs the back of his head, a little bit embarrassed."It's been a while since I've fought someone as strong as you. Not long ago, I was part of a tournament, where the strongest of all the multiverses fought eachother. After winning, I was almost worried I became too strong, and that I'd never have a good fight again!" Goku gets back to his fighting stance, still wearing his signature grin "But it seems like I've got nothin' to worry about, now."

Broly stops pointing at Goku. "If a good fight is what you want, I'll make sure to give you one, right before I kill you, and destroy your planet, along with the rest of your galaxy," He says nonchalantly. Broly charges a slightly transparent sphere of energy into his hand, throwing it at Goku. It flies through the air, faster than a missile. Goku gasps, not expecting him to attack so soon. He hardly manages to dodge the blast, hopping to the side, almost stumbling over himself. "Hey, no fair! I wasn't ready!" Broly begins to make more miniature blasts of energy in his hands, throwing them each one at a time, aiming directly at Goku, who is having trouble dodging most of them. Before one hits him, he lets out an eep.

"Move, you moron!" Vegeta yells, as he shoves his rival out of the way, with Brolys Ki Blast barely missing them. Before Goku says anything, Vegeta whips back around, starting to sweat. He opens his hand, aimed at Broly, about to fire another one of his signature attacks. A blue orb shines from his palm. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" The sphere launches from his hand, smashing straight into his targets abdomen, causing a massive explosion. Smoke surrounds the area, obscuring Goku and Vegetas vision, and irritating their lungs. As they cough, Broly arises from the smoke, uppercutting Vegeta with his right hand, launching him ten feet into the air, and knocking him unconscious. As he falls back to the ground onto his back, his hair fades from azure blue, to black, and his flowing aura that once surrounded him fades alongside it. Goku, struggling to see through the smoke, senses Vegetas energy fading. He's not dying, but he's not up for batter any time soon. "Vegeta! Ergh, I can't see!" Goku can sense Broly moving, but knows weak punches, or blasts, wont work. He realizes there's only one thing he can do at that time, at least before Broly can attack him. He looks where he believes is Brolys general direction, and listens for his heavy footsteps. He clenches his fist, pointing it toward him. "Gggrrrr..." He launches himself toward Broly, flying. "DRAGON FIIIISSSST!" He exclaims mid air. His aura trail is replaced with that of a golden glowing dragon, similar to that of Shenron, the mighty dragon summoned by gathering all seven dragon balls. His fist makes contact with Brolys stomach, dealing great damage, even causing him to gasp for air, recoiling from the hit. Goku chuckles, thinking he's taken him out. But..

When the smoke has settled, and Goku can see again, he can clearly see Broly staring directly at him, enraged. He took damage from the attack, but it was far from a winning attack. He is shocked, and even a little scared. "I-I put everything into that attack! How is that pos-" Before Goku can say anything, Broly grabs him, throwing him to the ground as hard as he can. He sends Goku through the ground, by at least ten feet. Goku struggles to stand up, as he loses his Super Saiyan Blue form. When he finally gets onto his feet, he looks up, dazed. His clothes are ripped, and he's bruised. He sees Broly flying above the pit Goku stands in, charging up more Ki Blasts. Their green glow almost hypnotizing. While the demon is preparing to deliver one last blow, Goku charges his Kamehameha. He pulls his hands back, cupping them as he did during his spar with Vegeta. The unforgettable blue orb that is the Kamehameha wave forms in his hands, shining, almost lighting up the pit he's in entirely. Already tired, and nearly drained of energy, he fires it as quickly as he can at Broly.

"Kaaaaaaa"

"meeeeeee"

"haaaaaa"

"meeeee"

"HAAAAAAAAA!"

Goku thrusts his arms forward, launching the Kamehameha, just in time to block, and push back the Eraser Shot Valley, launched into the hole by Broly. The wave completely absorbs the energy blasts thrown, and hits the beast of a Saiyan, pushing him into the air. Shaking and exhausted, Goku realizes he wont do much damage, and will hurt himself more than Broly if he keeps it up. He stops firing. Panting, and sweating, he nearly blacks out, before a mysterious figure teleports in front of him, grabbing him, and teleporting him somewhere else. Once he lands in the new location, it is then that he realizes the figure that had just saved him, was none other than the Supreme Kai, who had just transported him, and even Vegeta, to the sacred world of the Kai's.

"Goku, what on earth were you thinking?!" He shouts, with a worried expression.

Goku, relieved, sighs, and even begins to laugh. "Hey Supreme Kai! Sure has been a while, heh heh.."

The short Kai is distressed, and visibly sweating."Gggrr, do you have any idea who you just went up against!?"

Supreme Kai begins to pace around. He stops, turning back towards Goku, and speaks once more, with a shaky voice. "Goku, you just went up against one of the strongest people throughout all of the universes! What were you thinking?!" Goku raised his eyebrow in confusion, rubbing his head. "One of the strongest people of the universes? If he's that srong, why wasn't he at the tournament of power? I'm sure I would've remembered seeing him.. Wait..." Goku gasps, with a frightened look on his face. "Ah! I remember now! Oh man, that must've been Kale's dad! He had the same transformation, and everything! That'd explain alot.."

Elder Kai walks from behind Supreme Kai. He had been watching everything through the crystal ball, that they once used to watch what had been happening on earth, during Majin Buu's awakening. He is aggravated by Gokus ignorance, and yells at him, throwing his arms behind him. "NO YOU IDIOT! That was Broly! A Saiyan from the twelfth universe!" hearing this, Goku stands up, still confused. "The twelfth universe, huh? I thought that universe was er-" before he can finish speaking, he is cut off by Elder Kais yelling once more. "It WAS erased before Android 17 wished for all of the erased universes to be restored! Maybe next time be a little more specific, would ya?!"

"I don't get it, what's the big deal anyway? I mean, sure he's tough, but he's nothin' we cant handle."

Before Elder Kai can start yelling at him again, Supreme Kai interrupts. "Ancestor, please! Calm down.." He looks back at Goku, still worried about Broly. "Goku, this isn't just your average Saiyan.. Broly is the Saiyan of legend, from his universe. Every thousand years or so a chaotic Saiyan with tremendous power is born, and wreaks havoc upon everything it comes along. This universe never had a Legendary Super Saiyan, hence why you don't have the same transformation. Broly has somehow found his way across universes, and has been destroying entire galaxies. Not just that, but a few weeks before he showed up on Earth, he had a run in with Freeza, and well.. Afterwards, he come to Earth, looking for you, Goku. Freeza had told him about you, and how he had assumed YOU were the Legendary Super Saiyan, and so he searched for you to fight, believing you were a worthy fighter."

Goku had been taken aback by this revelation. The evil emperor, Freeza, had been killed by this Saiyan? No wonder even with Vegeta, they barely stood a chance. Then, it hits him.. "WAIT! SUPREME KAI, HE'S STILL ON EARTH!" Elder Kai yelled in terror, "WHAT?!"

He turns to Supreme Kai. "YOU DIDNT THINK TELEPORT HIM TO ANOTHER PLANET, OR UNIVERSE, OR MAYBE EVEN ANOTHER DIMENSION?!"

The younger Kai began to shake, realizing his horrible mistake. "I-I forgot! He was about to kill Goku!"

All of a sudden, they feel it. The energy of every living thing on earth, vanishing. He had just done it. Broly has blown up Planet Earth, infuriated that he wasn't able to finish off Goku. Everyone on Earth, Tienshinhan, Yamcha, Krillin, 18, 17, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Chi-Chi, Puar, Master Roshi, Oolong, Bulma, and everyone else, is gone.. Now the only ones remaining, are Son Goku, and an unconscious Vegeta. They all stare at each other in horror, and shock, barely able to fathom what had just occurred. Goku falls to the ground, onto his kness, shaking, and enraged. He punches the ground, gritting his teeth. "D-Dammit! This is all my fault.. I brought him back to life, and now everyone, and everyTHINGS gone!"

Goku sits on his knees, thinking about all of his friends that are now gone, and how it was all his fault, just like when Kid Buu destroyed Earth. They all sit paralyzed, as everything sinks in. It is then Supreme Kai gasps, with a smile on his face. "Wait a second! We can just use the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive everyone, and bring them somewhere safe! The Namekians you revived long ago back on Planet Namek, they still have them!" He sat back down laughing to himself. "Looks like everythings gonna be ok!"

Elder Kai begins to yell directly into his ear. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING BEFORE?! WE THOUGHT THE EARTH WAS GONE FOR GOOD, YOU MORON!"

Supreme Kai raises his hands, defensively, laughing nervously. "I just forgot is all, I'm sorry ancestor, heh heh heh heh.."

"Ggggrr, you forget an awful lot to be a Supreme Kai!"

The Kai stops laughing, dawning an insulted look upon his face. "Hey, wait a second! What's that supposed to mean?"

Goku stands between the two, seperating them, trying to calm them down. "Alright, alright, alright, settle down. Look, we know what we have to do, so all we need to do now is find the Namekians! Should be easy peasy! You know where they are, right Supreme Kai?" Goku stared at him, tilting his head like a curious puppy. The Kai who was only half Gokus size nodded. "I can take you there right now! It's a planet just like their old one! It is a remarkable world." He turned, to look at Vegeta, still unconscious on the floor. "But what do we do about Vegeta?" They all stayed quiet for a second, taking a moment to think. Should they tell him, bring him along, or leave him? "We can just leave him here, and Elder Kai can tell him everythi-" Goku is cut off by the Elder Kais screeching

"OH NO, DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT LETTING ME DEAL WITH HIM AND HIS TEMPER!"

He jumps back, frightened by Elder Kai, despite being far stronger than him. "Ok, ok! Look, maaaaybe, we can just..." He grabs onto Supreme Kai, yelling for him to teleport them away from the Elder Kai. "GO, GO, GO, GO! BYE ELDER KAI"

The Kai warps them onto the new Planet Namek. It's a giant green planet, with two stars, just like the one that had previously been destroyed by the evil emperor, Frieza. A gust of wind blows by, as they stare at their new surroundings. The planet had no nights, and yet it felt like a fresh summer morning, that had an almost nostalgic feeling emitting from it. Goku remembers everything, clear as day. The fear he felt for his best friend and son back on Namek, and the anger he felt over the loss of the former, causing him to transform into a Super Saiyan, for the very first time. Such an important time in his history, that he rarely looks over. Goku looks to the green tinted sky, almost laughing from joy. It's been so long. It may not be the same planet, but it's close enough to bring a reaction out of Son Goku. He looks toward the Kai, with a proud, and confident expression. "You can go now, Supreme Kai! I can find the Namekians on my own, now."

"Besides, you need to look after Vegeta when he wakes up, so he doesn't go blowin' everything up. It'll be fine!"

Supreme Kai simply nods at the Saiyan, as he teleports back, hesitating almost. He doesn't wanna deal with Vegeta, but he knows it's for the best.

Goku leaps to the air, flying around, searching for villages. As he spends what feels like an hour combing through the lands, he spots a strange animal lying on the grass below. It is wounded. He lands nearby it, approaching it slowly. It has the body of a deer, and yet the appearance of a frog. It's fur is green, with spots of white scattered across it's body. The animal is lying on it's side, in a pool of it's own purple blood, that is seeping from what appears to be giant claw marks. Goku leans down, sitting on his knees, gently placing his hand onto the creatures body. "Hey little guy.. You're gonna be alright. Just stick with me a little longer, ok? I'm gonna find you help." He smiles at the animal, as it lets out a drawn out groan. Goku looks around, seeing nothing but trees, and water. He looks back at the dying animal in front of him, and begins to slowly lift it off of the ground, trying not to harm it. He leaps into the air once more, hoping to soon find the Namekians.

After flying for a few minutes, he spots smoke, over the horizon. "There!" Goku looks at the animal in his arms. "It wont be long now. Hold tight, alright?" Reaching the sight of the fire, he discovers a village of Namekians. The smoke had been rising from their chimneys. As he places the animal back onto the ground, a Namekian child spots him. The child had a pile of wooden logs in his arms, nearly obscuring his view. A humongous smile appears upon his face, as he yells for Moori, the new Grand Elder. "Grand Elder! Come quick! It's Son Goku!"

Moori exits his home, spotting Goku and the poor animal that laid in front of him. They both smile, and nod at eachother, before Moori approaches the weak creature. He places both of his hands upon it, as they emit a white glow. Miraculously, the claw marks fade away, along with the blood. It stands up, and begins to lick Goku's face, as a thank you. "Hahaha, alright, alright, that's enough. Go on little fella, and stay safe." Doing as Goku says, it flees the area, leaving Moori and Goku to speak with eachother. "It has been far too long, Goku. What is it that brings you here to our planet?" Moori asks the Saiyan. Goku's smile fades. "We need the dragon balls. There's a powerful being, far stronger than any I've fought before, that's destroying galaxies, and killing innocent people. He got to Earth, and he could be on his way here next. I need to use the dragon balls so I can stop him, before he can harm anyone else." The Namekian nods, understanding what must be done.

Not long after, Namekians gather around Goku and Moori, as they begin to use the dragon balls to summon Porunga.

"!hsiw ruo su tnarg dna htrof emoc ,agnuroP ytgfimlA"

Suddenly, all seven dragon balls begin to glow, as a giant yellow beam emerges from them. The green sky dims, nearly turning completely black, as the giant wish granting dragon Porunga is summoned. The ginormous, and muscular, dragon begins to speak, with a loud bellowing voice. "What is it that you desire." Goku turns his head towards Moori. "I know it's crazy, but I NEED you to ask it to send me back in time by a week. I have to warn the others, so we can prepare for when Broly comes. Pleeeaaase?"

"!tsap eht otni keew a kcab ukoG noS dneS"

"It shall be done."

All of a sudden, a white shimmer outlines Goku, as he begins to be sent back in time. He smiles and waves at Moori before disappearing. All of a sudden, the Saiyan is back on Earth, in his cozy bed. He can smell Chi-Chi's cooking. She has cooked quite a few plates of Sushi for Goku. As he raises up from his bed, the light shining through his window nearly blinds him. It's morning. It worked. He gets out of bed, walking into the kitchen. He spots Chi-Chi washing dishes, as she just finished cooking. "Good morning Chi-Chi!" She turns her head to see her husband, being shocked to see him up so early. "Oh! Goku, what're you doing up? You normally sleep until almost noon. I hope you didn't have any nightmares." Despite barely being a day since he's last since his beloved wife, Goku is ecstatic to see her again. He picks her up, laughing as he spins her around in circles. "Goku! What's gotten into you?"

He puts her back down. "I'm just happy to see you, that's all! I'd love to stay and eat, but I really gotta go." Chi-Chi was puzzled as to why Goku would even consider skipping breakfast, but realizes there's no point in questioning it. She lets out a sigh, as she gets back to washing the dishes. Goku leaves his home, and flies into the air, heading to Capsule Corp. Will one week be enough to be able to defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan himself? Can they prevent any further casualties, caused by this hulking monster from another universe? Only time will tell.

(Hey everyone! I was planning on making this chapter longer, but I decided it'd be for the best to cut it short here, and make next chapter the whole big finale. It's gonna be great and I can't wait to finish it! Again, I need help cowriting it, so if anyone thinks they can help, you can message me via my discord Kodi#5395, and I will respond as soon as I am able. I would very much appreciate the help, as the quicker I am able to finish this story, the quicker I can make my upcoming project, Dragon Ball:Ultimatum, which will be a series continuing this story, as if it were a tv series. Thanks for reading this chapter!)


End file.
